


A Normal Day

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Haven City AU, M/M, Some politics maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: NMN day 14: laughI don't know, my brain had no ideas.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marc Anciel, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844
Kudos: 8





	A Normal Day

His night’s sleep was much better than usual, sometimes it took him hours to fall asleep on the old mattress that came with the room, but for some reason today he slept comfortably this night.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Nath was curled around him. Although right now it felt a little cold…

He opened his eyes to see that Nath wasn’t actually in the bed anymore, and was sitting in one of the two chairs at the rickety desk, hunched over in concentration. He knew what this was, Nath was currently totally focused on his artwork, ignoring everything outside his focus. 

That was a good sign, then, that Nath was getting used to life in Haven City. It had been slightly over a week since he’d arrived in Haven City, and it definitely took some getting used to.

Oh right, he should probably call his sister, it was about time. He called her twice-monthly, as that was the best she could get out of her phone to call someone in Haven City. This was going to be the third call he would make.

It took three dial tones, but she eventually picked up.

_ “I’m not going to Haven City.”  _ Was the first thing she said.  _ “I don’t care if there’s freedom in the city, I’m not risking getting killed.” _

“I can hook you up with Marinette, she knows what she’s doing.”

_ “You’ve told me about Marinette each time. I trust her, but I’m not risking my life. It’s going to get better, you know. Violet Papillon doesn’t attack the Lecetese Republic, but he’s already attacked Haven City twice now.” _

He was well aware, but that’s where someone that Marinette knew came in. She’d acquired some magical jewelry from a mysterious “Guardian” and gave two to him.

It was definitely upper-level magic, because all you had to do was put it on and say some words of power, and you transformed. The two he got were apparently linked to the Crow and the Psylamander, each granting special powers and a special weapon.

“Violet Papillon is probably working  _ with _ the Directory, and that’s why he doesn’t attack Lecetian. I thought this was obvious.”

_ “The Director would never do that! I think you’re just being stupid. Haven City is like, waaaay too crowded. Like 50% of the people in the city are homeless, and the only reason you’re doing well at all is because you have contacts! _

_ “Sorry Marc, but I don’t want to hear you asking me to go to Haven City again. Goodbye.” _

His sister hung up at that point.

He slammed his head back into the bed. Uuugh, why was she this difficult? He wouldn’t leave her to become homeless, he’d make sure she has a place. He needed something to get his mind off of this, and the team wasn’t meeting this week, so he had to do something soon.

All in all, his life was actually better than it was in Lycerian, his job was actually something involving writing, and he could actually  _ enjoy _ himself in Haven City.

Maybe he could call Adrien! That guy usually knew what was up, and had gone through a pretty major transformation, where it was like he was a new person. He clicked Adrien’s contact information, and the guy picked up almost immediately.

_ “Hey Marc, what’s up? I haven’t heard from you in a while. Is everything cool?”  _ Adrien asked from the phone, there was the noise of people talking in the background.

“Mostly. Nath seems to like it here, but I called my sister today and she didn’t want to go.”

_ “So you need something to take your mind off of everything?”  _ Adrien asked. Adrien had always been a perceptive person, and recently had started getting straight to the heart of the matter.

“Yeah, pretty much. I’d like to bring along Nath to whatever you’re thinking of as well.”

_ “No problem! Well Kolishan is doing a routine at Illios’ in about an hour, so if you want to make it a double date, then I’ll be all on board.” _

“Alright, I’ll ask Nath and see if he thinks it’s good. I’ll shoot you a text when I know it’s happening.”

_ “Sounds cool. Hope I’ll see you there. Bye!” _

“Bye.”

“Hey Nath, did you want to go to Illios’ with Adrien and Kagami?”

“Yeah sure.”

Kolishan was a famous playwright, someone he’d looked up to back a couple of years ago, and he still did. He’d been angling for a position under Kolishan for a while now.

Currently there was a comedic play about the Director (played by Kolishan himself)

“I thought I told you that I wanted thirty grapes! This is thirty-one! Are you trying to stuff me full of food to make me unable to rule?”

The funny thing, of course, was that Kolishan was wearing a massive fat suit, and there were piles of what looked like friend food all around him.

“No, no of course not.” The “assistant” replied. “Did you want me to get more double-fried cake?”

“Yes!”

“That was amazing, Marc.” He heard Nath reply. “I’m glad to see someone able to openly mock the Director before.”

“Well you’re allowed to do that in Haven City.”


End file.
